


If the World Should End

by XxGh0stCatxX



Series: Sane (Sagiel/Jane) Oneshots Galore [2]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, If the World Should End - Jennifer Damiano, Jane is sad, Role Reversal, Sagiel has to leave for a while, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxGh0stCatxX/pseuds/XxGh0stCatxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sagiel organizes a day with Jane. Jane is suspicious. Sagiel has to leave for a while. (Song fic)</p>
            </blockquote>





	If the World Should End

_Don't think about tomorrow_

"You're acting like we won't see each other tomorrow."

_We've only got today..._

"Nah I just want you to have a great day."

_There's nothing that I want from you_

"Jane I'm positive!"

_Not a word you have to say..._

"I don't know what to say, Sagiel..."

"You don't have to say anything Janey."

_You are all I need_

"Have I ever told you I love you, Jane?"

_And all I can defend_

"I'll always protect you Janey."

_All I need to hold on to_

"I love you too Sagiel."

_If the world should end_

"Janey you're the best thing I could ever ask for."

_In my imagination_

"I can't imagine a life without you"

_I could not have made this up_

"I could never have even dreamed of this"

_In a world stranger than fiction_

"Your life is weird."

"This world is weird"

_Ours is no fictional love_

"You know, I think we are better than any storybook romance."

_I can see the you, under your second skin_

"Sage I know something's wrong."

_I can feel your heartbeat quicken_

"Sagiel your heart is racing, what are you afraid of?"

_Quicken and then slow_

"I'm fine Janey"

_And there's nothing else I need to know_

"Okay..."

_And there's nothing, you need to pretend..._

"You know you don't have to hide anything from me right?"

_If the world should end..._

"Sagiel you're the best thing in my life."

_And the sky tonight is luminous_

"Look at the stars Janey. They're beautiful"

_For all the wrong reasons_

"Sagiel! That's a fire!"

_And every doorway is hiding, something_

"What was that?!"

_And if this world should all, come crashing down_

"Jane I'm sorry..."

_I wouldn't care at all_

"I love you..."

_And if there's no tomorrow_

"I won't come back for a while..."

_I'll have today again_

"This was the best time I could ask for."

_There's no time for sorrow_

"Please don't cry!"

_When there's no such thing as time_

"Remember when I said time is an illusion? Remember that and I'll be back before you know it."

_And if the darkness will descend_

"It's so dark Sagiel..."

_Don't need a saviour or a friend_

"I'll be fine Jane."

_I can say I've really loved_

"I will always love you."

_If the world should end._

"Even if the world ends before I return."


End file.
